Slyther-in the Lions Den
by DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: Alexis Potter is a beautiful witch, But when she was six Lily and James took her to an orphanage and left her there. She always knew she could do magic but why does she have eyes that change color depending on her mood? How can she hear everyone's thoughts? And why can she speak to snakes? Will she find the answers? Did I also tell you shes Veela? Alexis/TMR


**Slyther-in the Lion's Den**

**Summary:** Alexis Potter is a beautiful witch, But when she was six Lily and James took her to an orphanage and left her there. She always knew she could do magic but why does she have eyes that change color depending on her mood? How can she hear everyone's thoughts? And why can she speak to snakes? Will she find the answers? Did I also tell you shes Veela? At least she has her best friend Sadie Weasley-Malfoy, who has a past as horrible as her own. AU Golden Trio Bashing. Dark side winning. Torture, Violence, War, and Romance. Humor too.

**Pairs:**Alexis Potter/Tom Riddle, Sadie/Blaise.

**Note:**Any Ideas you have? Put a review in. ;-)

**Disclaimer:**If I were J.K Rowling, I wouldn't be on here, now would I?

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Who is she?**

She sat in an empty compartment, it was her seventh year at Hogwarts and she was nearly pulling her hair out.

She had beautiful long waist-length blonde hair, A button nose, Clear pale skin that glowed in the faint light of the moon, long curled eyelashes, plump pink lips, perfect eyebrows, and side bangs to cover up a little lit of her forehead. She was gorgeous, but the most striking feature about her were her eyes.

Why?

They were Violet.

The girl's name was Alexis Potter.

Alexis didn't have the best life, as she was the daughter to James and Lily Potter and older sister to The-Boy-Who-Lived. (The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Shut-Up-And-Die in her opinion)

When she was born, her parents loved her like any should, but soon after they realized that she wasn't an ordinary witch, they immediately got a change in personality and treated her carelessly. They made her an experimental baby, feeding her Veela blood, giving her dozes of their own creations, testing it out all on her. By the time they were done with that, she had rock hard skin that glowed in both the sun and moon, she had became a Veela, and seemed to know everything about the Wizarding and Muggle world both.

When Alexis growing into a toddler, they started beating her and making her do chores since they had no house elf, which only made her hate them even more.

This carried on until she was five years old, as her mother was pregnant with another baby. A 'Normal baby, unlike you' they called it.

They named him Harry James Potter.

When he was born they immediately treated him as their golden boy and ignored Alexis, even forgetting to give her food. Alexis reeked with hate whenever any of her horrid family came near, even Harry, who she was jealous of for being normal.

A year later, James and Lily had taken her to an old, grubby, muggle orphanage. She had gotten mad about kids teasing her about her eyes and her magic. They took it too far when they had talked about her family not wanting her, So, Her eyes had turned red.

The orphanage had burned down that night.

After that she had been forced into a worse orphanage than the last one, where everyone thought of her as a freak and loser.

She hated it.

At least she still got to practice magic and the ministry didn't come after her for using it so often.

Alexis's only good memory in life was getting her letter.

Only a day after had Albus Dumbledore had come to get her for shopping in Diagon Alley. But the way he acted made her hate him as much as her parents, he was a stuck-up, muggle-loving, crackpot old fool.

When it was finally time to go on the train to Hogwarts she had met Sadie Malfoy.

Sadie was actually a Weasley, but unlike the other Weasleys she had long waist-length black hair, Tanned skin, and Brown eyes, Due to the fact that Molly Weasley cheated on Arthur Weasley and had a one-night-stand with a pureblood wizard. Sadly for Sadie, he died only a week after her birth leaving Molly with a Pureblood baby who looked nothing like her.

When Sadie was seven, her brothers were telling her about Hogwarts and she told them she wanted to be in Slytherin.

They didn't like that.

Her mother had said she was a little traitor scum and kicked Sadie out.

Sadie had been on the street for a week after that, eating what she could find and running around the place wildly.

One time when she was running from a man that had tried to rape her, she ran into none other than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

She had begged them to help her, saying she was a witch too and trying to run from a man who wanted to rape her.

They immediately took her in.

She explained who she was and when she was done they were basically shaking with anger about what she told them, they had gone to the Weasleys and yelled at them for hours before adopting her.

It was the happiest day of Sadie's life.

When Alexis had been on the train for the first time she met Sadie and they immediately became friends, almost sisters.

The sorting hat had been added to the mental list of what she hated when it sorted her. She still couldn't believe what happened.

**Flashback.**

_"Potter, Alexis!" _

_Alexis walked up to the stool and sat down, almost shaking with nerves._

_She smiled hopefully at Sadie who was sitting at the Slytherin table, who smiled back just the same._

_She felt the sorting hat sit on her head and her mind felt fuzzy._

_"Ahh Miss Potter"_

_She jumped a little bit and her eyes went wide. She could almost hear the snickers in the great hall._

_Yes? She thought._

_"Well, you have all the traits of Slytherin, a bad past too, but you stick up for your friends and what you believe in... maybe Gryffindor?"_

_NO! she thought SLYTHERIN! I want to be with Sadie!_

_"No, what about your brother Harry, he must be sorted into Gryffindor and you must help him. So you must be there."_

_PLEASE! YOUR NOT EVEN CHOOSING ON ME! YOUR CHOOSING BECAUSE OF HARRY! I DONT WANT TO HELP THAT BRAT!_

_"Ahhh but you must! GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Shit._

**Flashback end.**

When she had told Sadie what had happened, Sadie told the Slytherin's who welcomed Alexis in open arms saying 'Its Alright Alexis, Your a Slytherin and we help our own eh?' when she thanked them.

They years went by for the two friends, Hogwarts was bringing them closer and closer.

When the time came for Harry Potter to come to Hogwarts, the two girls couldn't care less.

All the Slytherin's hated Harry for what he and his family did to Alexis, which she was thankful for.

That year Professor Q kept giving Alexis creepy smiles, making her a bit uneasy about him.

On Harry's first year, he started to be nosey and see what was under the three-headed dog.

He decided he would play hero. Alexis despised him for that.

Turned out Professor was actually Voldemort.

Bloody Hell, No wonder he was giving her creepy smiles.

Now, It was Harry's second year, meaning its Alexis and Sadie's seventh year.

Alexis was snapped out of her thoughts by the compartment door opening.

Her head snapped up and she smiled big.

"SADIE!" She yelled, tackling her friend into a hug.

She heard a muffled "ALEXIS!" and laughed.

"How are you?" She asked while sitting down.

"Good, Draco is in second year now, He told me to say hi to you and that hes going to bully potter more."

"Good on him." She replied smiling.

"Yeah, ready for seventh year?"

"As ready as ill ever be, I have a weird feeling about this year though."

* * *

**Yeah so, thats it for now. I'll write in the weekend! Review if you want too =]**


End file.
